Every Story Is
by ArtistAdapting
Summary: Just a One-shot about the events of the meeting in their second lives.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, never was mine, and never will be mine.**

**Okay, I was looking at CD's and found a musical called **_**Aida**_**. It was good enough to get stuck in my head for months. I figure my writing this one-shot will sate the mind worm for now. Then again, it might not end up as a one-shot. Okay, I'm done with my long paragraph, here's the story:**

She stared mutely as her eyes met the clear green ones across from hers, scarcely daring to breathe. The eyes belonged to a young man who looked to be about her age and had obviously caught her staring. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had met him before, but she didn't linger on the feeling because he rose and moved to another display before she could think to move.

Shaking her head, she moved to a statue of a female pharaoh, silently chastising herself for her temporary mindlessness. After leaning in to read the description of the pharaoh Amneris, she was once again struck by the strange feeling of familiarity after meeting the icy stare of the almost life-sized figurine. The voice of her professor rang out through the Ancient Egyptian Exhibit, reminding them that they only had ten more minutes before they would move on to the European Wing.

Suddenly and inexplicably panicked, she cast a glance around the displays, searching for something before her eyes were drawn back to the imposing stone tomb where she had seen the man. Figuring that one more look wouldn't hurt, she wandered over to the tomb, pausing to read the small brass plate that displayed the description of the artifact.

_Found near the tomb of the Pharaoh Amneris, this tomb has no indication of its occupants, an indication for the assurance that the tomb was one of traitors. Found to contain the remains of two people, it was speculated that they are the two other figures in the tale concerning the Pharaoh Amneris' lover and handmaiden. The legend can be found next to Amneris' statue._

After reading the plate, she felt a presence next to her and turned to find the young man with the striking eyes. Suddenly moved by impulse, she leaned towards him and met his lips in a small but dizzying kiss. Pulling back, she was struck by memories of a time in Nubia and a death in Egypt. Meeting His eyes, she remembered who he was and without meaning too, a name slipped from her lips, "Radames."

He smiled slightly and appeared unfazed by the unfamiliar name, responding with an equally rare, "Aida."

Aida moved to grab his hand, and quietly led him to the large display depicting their story, titled _Every Story is a Love Story_. Silently, they read the recounting of their tale, each smiling when they met an unfamiliar point or a fondly remembered moment. Soon they were joined by the rest of the college study, each person marveling at the devotion of the lovers and the mercy of Amneris.

Before long, it was time to leave the exhibit and move to the European Wing; but both Aida and Radames, now Heather and Adam, paused to say a silent goodbye to Amneris' statue. They both knew that she was now at peace because of their meeting, and wanted to wish her well before moving on to their second chance at life.

They were inseparable for the rest of the excursion, and both were sorting through their two lives' worth of memories. Finally looking at their companions with new eyes, Aida recognized Mereb and Nehebka as Damian and Schele, two of her closest friends. Radames recognized Professor Oreskes as the Pharaoh and his evil teaching assistant as his father Zoser.

"Well, I guess nothing really changes, no matter what life someone is in," both of them thought as they left the museum for their respective apartments, having resolved to meet again the following day for coffee. Each smiled before drifting off to sleep and thought, "Thank you for this second chance." to whatever god was listening.

**Well, this was fun. I should do these short bits more often. Reviews are greatly appriciated, as is constructive criticism (as long as it is intended to help with improvement). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
